A Match Made in SHIELD
by InkedOnyx
Summary: Agent Rebekah Matthews(niece of Tony Stark) had worked for S.H.I.E.L.D since she was a teenager. Fury calls her in to deal with Loki, who, yet again(obviously), has caused trouble. Fury sets them up in a situation they're stuck with for a while. Sucky summary, I'm sorry. LokiXOC OCXLoki DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY MARVEL CHARACTERS, Marvel has total jurisdiction on them!
1. Opening-Dreams and Phone Calls

**AN: Hi everyone! Haven't written anything in a while and went and saw Thor 2 yesterday, which sparked the idea of a LokiXOC fanfic...hopefully it does well. Sorry for the crap writing but I hope you like it...enjoy!**

* * *

The haze of my dream was thick and seemingly white, like fog. I was in a kitchen, apron on over my jeans and long sleeved shirt as I stirred a bowl of colored cream with a whisk, my hands caked in food coloring and flour. The bowl of bluish green icing sat in front of next to it a hot metal cupcake pan harboring steaming chocolate and red velvet cupcakes.

As I stirred the mixture, a stray hair escaped my ponytail, dangling in front of my face. I didn't want to streak my hair blue, so I tried blowing it away from me, back up and into my hair. After a few moments of this, a pale hand, larger than my own, reached forward and brushed the hair back behind my ear.

"You really thought _that _was going to work?" a voice murmured in my ear. I _would_ have frozen in place, but instead shivers flew down my spine. I realized the hand had come from behind me and that there was a pair of arms wrapped around my waist. I wasn't alone. I turned, dropping the whisk into the icing bowl.

I couldn't see his face. The fog seemed to block it somehow. All I saw were his eyes; striking green eyes that glimmered and shone like emeralds out of the earth. His skin was cold, but I felt warm encircled in his arms.

I wanted to say, _"Who are you?"_, but when I opened my mouth, out spilled, "There's no reason it wouldn't. The hair would have eventually gotten where I wanted it to."

"Highly doubtful." He muttered.

"To you maybe..." I grumbled.

"What, me doubtful? Have you ever heard of such a thing?" His voice dripped sarcasm.

I rolled my eyes. "Highly out of the ordinary if you ask me."

"As if I would." He quipped, leaning into my figure.

I groaned, feeling his weight practically crash onto me. "Get off!"

"But why?"

"You're on top of me, that's why genius."

"So?"

"You're heavy!" I yelled.

He mock-gasped. "You dare call me fat?"

"Wouldn't be the first time, especially since you can't keep your fingers out of the icing." I muttered.

"So you are calling me fat."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No." I hissed quietly, "Fatass."

"Wench." So he heard me.

"Priss."

"Oaf."

"Brat."

"Ogre."

I gasped in fake shock. "Are you calling me ugly?" His eyes widened.

"No..." He said, rolling his eyes.

"Sure sounded like it to me, unless of course that's not at all what you said?" I asked, hands on my hips.

"My words never hinted at you and the word ugly." He snapped.

"You called me and ogre though…" I trailed off, watching his face (though _I_ couldn't see it).

He was silent a moment. "Never mind wench..." he muttered, sticking a finger into the icing and lifting it up to his mouth.

"HEY!" I squealed, slapping his side. "That's for the cupcakes, not a greedy little nymph like you!"

"Nymph am I? Greedy?" He said. I could tell he was grinning.

"Yes. Greedy suits you. If you look up greedy in the dictionary, your picture would be right next to it."

"I'm not _that_ greedy am I?" He asked, a glimmer in his eye.

I snorted. "Please…like I said, you are the definition of greedy. Your name could practically be the synonym for greed."

I heard a chuckle escape him. "If I were _that_ greedy," I felt his hands firmly grip me and haul me up, setting me firmly on the countertop. "Then I obviously would've claimed you as mine and mine alone, to where no one else could take you from me, long ago." My eyes widened, looking into his emerald orbs.

He stared back murmuring, "Eyes of a wench, color of the sea, and yet somehow, I'm captivated." I felt myself lean forwards, him as well to where our lips touched.

He kissed with harsh force and I felt as if my lips were on fire, as cold as his skin was. He bit down on my lip, begging for more. His hands slid around my abdomen and he picked me up, my legs wrapped around his slim waist. I felt it get hotter and hotter until the fog clouded my vision fully and I opened my eyes. Sitting up quickly, hair sticking out in all directions, I was drenched in sweat, head pounding, heart thumping. I touched a hand to my lips.

_What just happened? _

It was the middle of the night. I could hear the crickets chirping from the field beyond my door, lit up by the moon's pale rays of light. I looked to my clock. _4:46 A.M._ I rubbed my forehead, sighing. Man, it was early.

Suddenly, a high pitched shrill rang from nearby. I squealed, clutching my chest. Within moments, I realized it was my phone and I mentally smacked myself for being such an idiot. I reached to my end table and picked up the slim device, groaning at the caller ID. Sighing, I pressed 'Answer' on the screen.

"Hello?" I answered, pressing the phone to my ear gently.

"Did I wake you?" A familiar male voice asked.

"Afraid so sir." I responded, annoyed.

I heard him scoff. "Good. I would get up and pack if I were you Agent."

"And why is that Director?" I countered. I was still very tired and sleep-logged, and did not want to put up with this.

"Because we need you to come in. It's important, and you're the most qualified for the job that we have." He responded. His voice seemed on edge.

I snorted. "What, Romanov not available?"

"Actually, yes. She's on a mission of her own as we speak. Her and Hawkeye both. They won't be back for a little while. You're the next person I have to call."

"Good to know I'm your backup plan, Fury." I sighed.

"It is good to know. Be happy you're not last and that you're the top of my list." Fury snapped.

I sighed, brushing hair back from my face. "How soon do you need me?"

I heard Fury chuckle on the other end. "Tomorrow evening. Think you can make it?"

"Always do."

"Goodnight Agent Matthews."

"Night sir." He hung up. I slammed the phone back onto the end table with a grunt, rolling over and shoving my face into the nearest pillow.

"DAMN IT!" I screamed into the puffy piece of fabric and cotton. I sighed and crawled back under the covers, covering my long legs in an attempt to keep myself warm. I hoped I could at least get some sleep, especially now that I was going into work tomorrow. Pressing my face into the pillow, I closed my eyes, seeing green ones flash behind my lids. I smiled. They were warm eyes.

I slept soundly that night, visions of emerald orbs and cupcakes in my head.


	2. Chapter 1-Meet Agent Matthews

**So I got a few reviews in the past 48 hours asking me to continue, so here you go. Sorry it took me more than a day...I'll try to update as much as possible. My AP class is KILLING me right about now and I haven't posted anything to fanfic in FOREVER and I feel extremely guilty about it. Anyways...**

**Thanks to those who reviewed:**

***Shani**

***IrishGirl07**

***Britt**

***IAMiniquity**

**So without further ado, the story!:)**

**P.S. The cover photo is just a mini collage I made. The portrait of Loki was painted by some awesome person on a fanart website, and the picture of the girl...I don't know who she is, but she's FREAKING gorgeous, she's a model and she's what I wanted my character to look like. My OC that is...**

**P.P.S. Oh and by the way, I know Tony doesn't have any siblings, but let's just pretend he had a little sister...mmkay?**

* * *

Loki grunted, leaning against the walls of the glass cell that held him prisoner here at S.H.I.E.L.D. It wasn't the first time they'd captured him, and he was damn sure it wasn't going to be the last. Director Fury relished the capture of Loki, and always deemed him foolish for having being caught.

Of course, this time, he didn't go down without a fight. It took an entire hour of battering with Thor, Captain America, and Iron Man to break him down. He was finally knocked out by Thor, who held him in a vice grip to where he couldn't breathe and passed out.

**A Few Hours Earlier...**

Handcuffing him, Captain America, aka Steve Rogers, shoved him into the back of the cargo plane, Thor stationed next to him.

"Good work." Steve commented.

"Yeah well he couldn't pack a very big punch anyways. Too easy to beat if you ask me." Stark said from inside the suit.

"His punch was bigger than last time when we captured him. You remember that?" Steve asked.

Tony took off the helmet and nodded. "I remember. I did almost die, in case you forgot."

Steve sighed. "How could I forget? Not only do you remind us constantly, but I remember every time I past a schwarma joint."

"Well, I'm glad I'm at least unforgettable to you Cap."

"Kind of hard to forget you."

"Why thank you."

"Wasn't a compliment." Steve muttered. Tony snorted and Thor sighed, his eyes sighting their nearby destination.

Within a few hours, they reached HQ and Loki was awake and grumbling complaints.

"Loki, quit your incessant complaining. It grows annoying." Thor snapped to his little brother.

"So it bothers you does it brother?" Loki asked. "In that case I shall continue."

"Do not-"

"This building is quite boring." Loki swiftly said as they on the roof of S.H.I.E.L.D's HQ. "All gray. Not a bit of color. How do you stand it Thor? You were always one for bright colors..."

"Loki, do be quiet." Thor sighed, face in his hands.

"Oh but Thor, _brother_, I do enjoy causing you grief." The engines started to die down, the noise quieting.

"Would you can it already?" Loki's eyes flicked over to Tony Stark who looked just as annoyed as Thor.

Loki smirked. "Says the man in the can himself." He quipped. Tony's eyes flashed dangerously and Loki returned his glare with a grin.

"Just so you're aware, this _can_, can and will kick your scrawny ass." Tony said defensively.

Loki licked lips. "That is if it could catch me." He jeered. Tony glared long and hard at the God of Mischievousness.

"Thor." Iron Man's voice had Thor look up. "Is there any way to get reindeer games over there to shut it?"

Thor sighed. "I wish."

Loki ceremoniously winced. "Brother, you wound me! I'm hurt."

Thor sat up and leveled with Loki, eyes locked. "Do I look to be in a gaming mood?" He boomed.

Loki tilted his head. "Apparently not."

Loki felt the doors open and he was shoved out and down onto the pavement by his brother, who was still scowling.

Loki grimaced in pain.

"You know, you're not one to scowl Thor. This is truly an event not to miss." Loki joked. Thor kicked his leg. "Ow." Loki muttered.

"Enough. Be quiet." But Loki wasn't going to stop. Why would he?

"In fact, I haven't seen anyone with this much anger framing their features since I last saw…"

"Me?" A voice from behind Loki said. From his position on the ground, Loki turned and looked up and into the glaring face of Nick Fury.

"Actually, I was going to say Odin himself, but perhaps my judgment is clouded." Loki commented.

"Good." Fury spat. "Let's keep it that way. Bring him in." Captain America and Thor each grabbed at Loki's sides and shuffled towards and elevator packed full of S.H.I.E.L.D agents, each in a dark black uniform, whether it be a suit or field ensemble.

As the elevator declined, Loki considered escape tactics. Escape tactics which, Loki realized, would end up with either him dead or imprisoned and wounded badly. He bit his lip, thinking of other ways he could leave. Magic wasn't much of an option, especially not in his weakened state.

He sighed and decided to wait it out, see what S.H.I.E.L.D would do with him. Knowing Thor, even though he was angry, would not let harm come to Loki in any way. But that didn't mean he wouldn't oblige to caging Loki for the time being.

People stared as Loki was marched through the large facility, down hallways, through doors, until finally, they reached a large room with a glass-like cell. Thor shoved him in, Fury locking it tightly.

"Don't even think about escaping, you hear me?" Fury enunciated each syllable to the criminal.

Loki didn't answer.

"Is that clear, Mr. Laufeyson?" Fury asked again.

Loki turned, emerald eyes locking with Fury's cold and dark ones. "Crystal."

Fury smirked. "Good. Avengers, conference room, now."

Thor cast him a pitiful look before following the others out, leaving Loki alone with his thoughts.

**Present...**

Loki sighed. He'd been stuck in there for a few hours now. He thought about sleeping. The thought was comforting. He slumped against the glass wall and shut his eyes. Within moments, sleep overtook him, and he felt at ease for, if not for just a moment.

* * *

I walked down the hallway, hair swaying softly behind me. I had it loose over my shoulders and back, straightened to perfection, my side-sweep bangs swishing back and forth. I liked it that way. I also liked working for S.H.I.E.L.D, as well as what I did for them. In a way, I was like Natasha Romanov, except we were quite different. Physically, mentally, and most importantly, we were different agents. But everyone knew Natasha was the best. Not that I minded, but what I did mind was when I was compared to her.

I liked Natasha, and we were close friends, but some of the male agents had a habit of comparing us in _every _way. Not just in skill, but also by body type. Frankly, it pissed not only me off, but her as well. I remember this one time...

"Agent Matthews." A voice snapped me out of my ongoing train of thought, which was going in one hell of a random direction at the moment.

"Yes?" I responded to the agent who'd addressed me. Tall, dark haired, exceptionally muscled, and comparatively good looking, Agent Ryan Jacobsen was one of our top field agents, underneath Nat and I of course.

"Fury's waiting for you in the conference room." He said, handing me a thick, manila folder.

"Thanks." I said and walked towards my destination.

"Matthews!" I heard him call. I stopped and turned. He hadn't moved. "You look good today." He smiled charmingly and I smiled back.

"Thanks." Turning back around and walking, I felt a small blush creep onto my cheeks. Did he really mean that? I mean, yeah, I felt confident in my outfit, but I didn't think other people thought I looked good...

I wore dark, slightly ripped jeans, black combat boots, and a long sleeved dark green tee, dark denim vest on top, silver hoop earrings adorning my pale ears, a silver band on my right ring finger. I was comfortable and ready to take on anyone if needed.

I turned a corner and saw my destination. Dark oak door, silver panel on it labeled,

**Conference-Level 7 ONLY**

Hearing voices inside, I took a breath and turned the handle, pushing the door open.

The room was silent, but Fury was still talking. I recognized three others in the room with him. Captain America, Iron Man, and Thor. No one had noticed me yet. Good, let's keep it that way, at least for a few minutes.

"Loki has done crimes that would earn him a life-sentence in prison, and you're saying we should let him go?" Fury yelled.

Thor slammed his fist into a table. "Yes! Loki actually _fought _this time. But there was no reason as to why. My brother is not some barbarian who pillages without a cause. Loki always has a plan, and there has to be one this time. If we just let him out and observe my brother's actions, perhaps we can find out what he has planned."

"What, and take all the fun out of squeezing the information out of him? Not a chance." Stark said. Thor's hands clenched as he stared into Tony's eyes.

"You will not harm my brother. Only I will do that, under any means."

"What, now you have sibling dibs? The whole, _"Only I can bully my brother!" _thing?" Stark quipped.

Steve sighed. "If he's keeping a plan that could potentially harm people, we have to do _something_ to find out. Don't you agree Thor?"

"I agree on the account of keeping Earth safe, but I do not feel my brother harbors any hatred towards Earth or those who inhabit it." Thor said.

"Could've fooled me." Fury growled. "He _attacked _a village today, Thor. People were injured."

"Not to mention the whole New York thing..." Stark muttered.

"Yes, I'm aware, thank you Stark. But Fury, did you not see what he was doing? He paid no mind to the people, only to his task, which was revolved around the center building of the village. He touched not a single head in that village. Anyone who ended up injured today can only blame the soldiers who tried to control the frightened mob."

Steve sighed. "Okay, fine, he didn't hurt anyone physically. But what does he want?"

Tony grunted and said, "Well it's obvious isn't it? Blondie here just basically gave us the answer."

Steve nodded. "The building."

"Whatever's in that building," Fury noted. "Is what Loki wants. It's our job to figure it out."

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's rocket out of here and rendezvous at the village." Stark said, pressing a few keys on his arm controls.

"Not so fast."

"What do you mean, not so fast?"

"That village is just starting the process of repairing itself." Fury explained. "We can't just barge in uninvited like that. Do you have any idea what the Chinese government could pull against us?"

"Uhhh, quite frankly, I don't care." Stark said.

"Well you should. We cannot return until they have returned to a working village as they were before Loki's attack.

"And how long will that take?" Steve asked.

"A few months or so? Everything was built with manual labor. They refused our help regarding reconstruction, they're very set in their ways."

"So we have to wait. Fine. What now?" Stark asked.

Fury smiled. "What now? Well first off, why don't you ask Agent Matthew's over there how long she's been here."

The three heroes turned in my direction, shocked looks on their faces. So they really hadn't seen me?

"Agent Matthews, meet The Avengers. Well..half of them anyways..." Fury said.

Thor and Captain America came up to me, warm smiles framing their attractive features.

"Nice to meet you ma'am." The Captain said, shaking my hand.

"It's an honor, Captain."

"Please," he laughed. "Call me Steve." I smiled. "Rebekah."

"It is also an honor to meet you officially, Son of Odin." I said with a smile, gingerly shaking Thor's hand.

"Ah! It is a pleasure to meet one with knowledge of my background." said the God of Thunder.

I laughed. "My minor in college was Mythology and World History. I may have read up on you before."

A cough sounded in the room. "And _who _was is that paid for your ride to college?"

I rolled my eyes submissively. "My mother actually, Mr. Stark."

"Technically it was me, seeing as I signed the check."

"But it was _my_ mother and father's money."

"Mostly your mother's."

I snorted. "You know damn well my father left a hefty deposit in that fund Mr. Stark."

Tony slapped a hand to his chest and gasped. "Rebekah! I'm hurt! Why so formal?"

Steve flicked eyes between the two, feeling a wave of deja vu. "You two know each other?"

Tony clapped a hand to Steve's shoulder. "Right you are Capsicle!" Steve rolled his eyes as Tony walked over to me, gripping me in a tight bearhug. I reluctantly returned the hug. He turned back to Steve, an arm around my shoulders. "This little spunkette here happens to be my niece. See the resemblance? Cute isn't she? " He pinched my cheek teasingly.

"HEY!" I yelled, jamming my foot hard into his toe.

"OW!" He yelped, jumping around on one foot, injured foot in his hands.

"Spunkette huh?" Steve commented, eyes flicking over me.

Thor looked to Tony. "I see no resemblance."

I looked to Thor, "Tony got most of his looks from my grandpa Howard. Dark hair and eyes, and their facial features are very similar. My mother however was blonde and had blue eyes, which she inherited from my grandmother. My father was a blonde as well, with green eyes. My eyes seemed to have mixed and I inherited the blonde head of hair." He nodded, seeming to make sense of my explanation.

"Glad you could make it on time Matthews." Fury noted. I shrugged.

"It was either that, or be tracked down within moments. I picked the more desired option."

"Good. Now, let's debrief." Fury said, motioning for us to sit at the long conference table.

"Okay, not to be too investigative, but why are you here Beks?" I blinked at my uncle, slowly registering the childhood nickname I'd adopted from my Uncle Tony.

"Well," I started, brows furrowed. "Not quite sure." I looked to Fury who merely motioned to the folder in my hands. I opened it, seeing files on each Avenger, a picture paper-clipped to the corners. At the back was a paper, organized like the rest, picture and all. I looked down at the picture, seeing a man with dark, ebony hair, pale skin, and startling green eyes.

"That's Loki, our prisoner as of now. Read his file. Out loud." I gave him a questioning look, but obliged.

"Loki...Laufeyson? Is that how you pronounce it Thor?" The blonde male nodded. I continued, "Age determined to be at twenty-six. Black hair, green eyes, scar on lower, left-side of jaw. Brother of Avenger Thor Odinson. Place of origin: Asgard..."I trailed off. "Says here he led the Chitauri invasion in New York...uh huh..."

Fury gave me a look. "I told you to read."

"And I did."

"Aloud."

"You telling me there's something in here that even _you _don't know, Fury?" I asked. Nick sighed.

"No."

"Then we're good."

I skimmed my eyes over the photo once more. His eyes were captivating. That shade of green was rare among people these days. Maybe his Asgardian decent had something to do with it.

"His eyes are extremely green." I commented, looking to Thor fleetingly. "Is that normal on Asgard?"

Thor shook his head. "Not very. People have green eyes there yes, but none like Loki's. His eyes are a rare shade, and he's the first since before his birth to be born with them."

"I see." I looked back over the file.

"Yeah well green eyes has some explaining to do regarding the stunt he pulled today." Tony said, locking eyes with Thor.

"The stunt I still have yet to know about.." I spoke. I looked to Fury. "What happened and why am _I _the one being called in?"

Fury sighed and looked to Thor.

"My brother..." Thor started. I looked to him, folding the file back into the firm folder. "He's looking for something. I'm.." He paused. "We're not quite sure what. It was in China, in a village. We cannot go back for a few months, for they refuse us and the government there would give us trouble if we arrived before the village settled back into normalcy."

I nodded.

"Plus," Steve cut in. "He won't tell us anything. Not even Thor. I mean you would expect him to, them being brothers and all, but from what I understand, Thor, your and Loki's relationship is pretty rocky as is."

"Fury here seems to have a plan, one of which he won't tell us." Tony commented, sending a look Fury's way.

"I have my reasons Stark." Fury sent Tony a look himself.

"Mind telling us what the plan is now that I'm here?" I asked. Fury sighed. "Let's get Loki, and then I'll explain. Sound fair?"

Thor, Steve, and I nodded, while Tony sat there grumbling.

"Shall we?" Fury motioned to the door. Together, we stood and I opened the door and stepped out, the Avengers and Fury lining out behind me.

As we walked down the hall, Steve walked next to me.

"So, you're Tony's niece huh?"

I nodded.

"Never knew he had one." Steve commented.

"Huh. Guess my beloved Uncle doesn't talk about me as much as he claims to." My voice rose at the end of my sentence, catching the attention of my arrogant uncle.

He walked over, right behind me and Steve.

"Sorry, I thought you didn't like to be bragged about."

"I don't. Just thought you would boast about someone related to the amazing Tony Stark!" I sneered. His eyebrows raised and a grin formed on his face.

"Just because you're related to me doesn't mean you're amazing too." He jeered.

I gasped. "Uncle Tony! I'm hurt! Why so mean?" Mimicking his words from earlier. He playfully glared at me and I sent him a shit-eating grin.

"Well...I guess I now see the relation." Steve said to Thor, who merely nodded with a laugh.

The reached a set of double doors. Fury pushed them open and the five stepped inside.

The room was empty, provided the large, circular, glass cell in the middle of the room. There was a control panel by the door. Other than that, the only other thing in the room was its resident. Loki, who currently, was fast asleep.

Tony snorted. "Reindeer games decided to sleep? Go figure."

Fury crossed his arms. "How deep of a sleeper is he Thor?"

Thor shrugged. "It depends."

"On what?"

"How tired he is. Loki has slept for more than three days at a time, provided that we celebrated many days beforehand after a long battle. I'm thinking that he's deep asleep now, considering he hasn't moved since we walked in."

As they talked, I studied his sleeping form. He had a few bruises lining his jaw, his hair was a knotted mess, and his clothing was ripped and torn.

"Well, who should wake him up?" Steve asked.

Thor stood straighter. "I will."

"Hold up." My uncle held his arm in front of Thor. "I don't think so."

"And why not?" Thor questioned.

Tony rolled his eyes. "Because he's not gonna wake up in some happy mood if you're the one waking him up."

"What makes you think that?" Steve asked.

"Classic sibling thing. Happened with me and my sister all the time when we were younger."

Steve sort of flashed him this, 'You're kidding me..' look. "Just because they're siblings doesn't mean he's gonna throw a hissy the second Thor wakes him up."

"Well what makes you think he won't?" Stark asked. Steve just looked at him.

"Well he doesn't completely hate him, right?"

"That has nothing to do with it!" Tony yelled. I looked over. Loki was still asleep. Or at least appeared to be.

"Remind me again why we're fighting." Fury asked, walking over to the three arguing men.

"Clearly I'm not one to wake up my brother because I'll start a riot." Thor grumbled.

Fury turned to Stark. "You think the fact that they're siblings has an effect?"

Stark gaped. "Is _no one _backing me up on this?"

The men continued to fight. I rolled my eyes, walking over to the control panel. Pressing a few buttons, I manually opened the cell door. The boys paid no mind. I sighed. "Men." Walking over to the cell, I watched Loki's form. His chest moved up and down rhythmically. He seemed at peace, and I wondered what _would_ happen if he was disturbed. It wasn't until the cell door shut loudly and air-locked me in that I realized I was inside the cell. Apparently the boys noticed as well, because they stopped arguing and started watching me.

I walked forward and moved into a squat, right in front of Loki. I stared at him for a moment, watching him for movement. I went to wake him when he murmured, a slight smile perking at the corners of his mouth. I tilted my head, listening.

Softer than a whisper, but I heard him say it.

"...captivated..." His breathing hitched slightly. Curious, I reached my hand out and tapped his cheek.

A fraction of a second later, and he was on me, hand closed around my throat, legs on either side of my waist. My eyes squeezed shut, I felt his grip tighten.

"HEY!" I heard my uncle scream and pound on the wall. "FURY! OPEN IT UP NOW!"

As Fury fiddled with the control panel, I opened my eyes and looked up at my attacker. Our eyes locked, gazes fiery. His eyes widened and his grip loosened extremely. He opened his mouth to say something, but by then Fury had gotten the cell door open and Captain America and Tony had tackled Loki to the ground.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!" He screeched underneath their bodies.

"THEN KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF MY NIECE!" Tony yelled back, pinning one half of him down.

I sighed, slapping a hand to my face. Thor helped me stand and I brushed imaginary dust off of myself.

"Well." Fury breathed. "I see you've meet our little friend, Loki more officially. Loki, this is Agent Matthews."

"Good to know." Loki panted from under Steve and Tony's bodies.

"Get him up." Fury directed. Tony and Steve hauled Loki up, not once releasing their grip on him. "Now that you and Agent Matthews are acquainted," Fury looked at me and cast a wary eye towards Stark. "You will be pleased to know that you'll be living with her for the next few months."

My jaw dropped. _What?_

The only sound piercing the silence was Tony's loud, "WHAT?"

I stared at Fury, waiting for an explanation.

* * *

**AN: DONE. Jesus that took forever. But there you go! Took me a bit, but I got it done. **

**Read and review! Thanks for the support! :)**


	3. Chapter 2-What's the Plan Exactly?

**Hey guys! So here's chapter two! Hope ya'll enjoy it:)**

**Thanks so much for those who reviewed, I definitely will keep it going:)**

**I'm really sorry for the lack of update these past few days. Just warning you now, it will be like this a lot. I'm super busy with school(I have an AP class), and lots of outside commitments so I might go MIA for a few days or a week at a time. Sorry! :(**

**High school and such has me super busy! **

**BUT, like I said above^^^, I will definitely try to keep the story going as long as I feel, or by however many reviews it gets. So far, you guys really like it, so I'm pretty excited:) **

**Any comments, questions, or recommendations are welcome:) **

**Anyways...enjoy:) **

* * *

**Rebekah's POV~**

I stared at Fury, shock written all over my face. I mean yeah, I've gone on missions where I lived in close proximity with my targets, but I've never LIVED with them.

"Again, I repeat, WHAT?" Tony's voice shook with anger.

Fury's eyes narrowed at Stark. "You heard me Stark. Do I have to repeat myself?"

"Clearly, because I don't think I heard you correctly."

"I'm sure you heard me just fine, you just don't like what you heard." Fury said.

Tony let go of Loki and marched up to Fury, fist raised. "Why I outta..." I stepped between the men, hand cupping my uncle's fist in an attempt to calm him.

"Tony..." I soothed. "Tony stop." He didn't look at me. "Uncle Tony!" At the word 'uncle', he looked to me, eyes burning. "Stop." I said softly.

His hardened gaze melted and he sighed, taking a step back from Fury. The tension in the room was thicker than blood.

"As I said," Fury spoke carefully, avoiding Tony's eyes. He turned to Loki, whose head was tilted in confusion. "You will be living with Agent Matthews here for the next few months. No ifs, ands, or buts about it Loki."

Loki laughed. "I don't think I'll mind." Tony's gazed flickered instantly to Loki.

"Oh yeah? Why's that?" He asked.

Loki grinned, a glint in his eyes. "I don't think I'll mind harboring in the same household seeing as Miss Matthews over there isn't unpleasing to the eye." He sent me a wink and I felt my cheeks flush a dark red. I crossed my arms in an attempt to look annoyed. Tony nearly lunged at the dark haired God, whose face was one of complete mischief.

Steve jumped in front and pushed him back before he could start another fight.

"Loki..." Thor warned, giving him the look all siblings have when one or the other instigates.

"Alright, alright! Calm down Stark. He's just trying to get ya riled up." Steve said, hand on Tony's shoulder.

"Yeah?" Tony snarled. "Well he's doing a damn good job of it. I'm about ready to sucker-punch his ass."

"Cut it out Stark. I don't have the time or patience for you right now." Fury snapped.

"The feeling's mutual, _Nick_. This is the stupidest idea you've come up with yet." Tony enunciated, making it clear Fury has pissed him off.

"Glad to get feedback, _Stark._" The two shared another steely stare-off. I sighed, exchanging a look of exhaustion with Steve.

"So Loki will be where exactly?" Thor asked, breaking the silence.

Glad to be back to the discussion of the plan, Fury spoke, turning to Thor, "We reserved a house in another town, up north. Local businesses and all that. High surveillance on the outside house and a few cameras on the inside. Loki here will spend a few months with Agent Matthews, and they'll have new identities for the time being as to not arouse suspicion. Her job is to find out what she can until we can head back to China."

"And you really think that she's the person for the job?" Tony asked.

I glared at my uncle. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You're too young." He said, submissively rolling his eyes.

My eyes narrowed. "I'm twenty-four. I'm not _that _young."

"Young enough..." Tony muttered. "How do we know he won't attack her?"

"Yeah. Don't you have magic or something?" Steve asked, nudging the prisoner.

Loki rolled his eyes. "That matters not."

"Sure it does." Tony said. "Now as I asked...how do we know he won't attack her?"

Nick smiled. "We don't." I swear if looks could kill, my uncle would've just murdered Director Fury. "But," he said. "We do have a way to keep his magic under wraps."

Thor and Loki's eyes widened. "His magic, switched off just like that?" Thor asked.

"You know...I hope this isn't some secret plan..." Loki muttered. "I am right here. Just so you are all aware." Everyone sort of just rolled their eyes and focused back on Fury.

"Oh, I want you to know what you're in for. Your magic.." He stopped, sending Loki a grin. "It's not gone forever, but call it...a temporary disability."

"And how exactly," My eyes gravitated over to Loki's voice, and Loki himself. "Do you plan on subduing my abilities?"

Fury smirked. "Well it's pretty brilliant, and honestly I wish I was the one to come up with the idea. I'm not the one who knows all the sciency mumbo jumbo to exactly explain how it works, but consider it a _gift_ from S.H.I.E.L.D." Fury pulled a small black box from his pocket, handing it to Loki.

"Proposing are we?" Loki quipped, shaking the box close to his ear, as a child would on Christmas.

"Bite me." Fury snarled.

Loki rolled his eyes. "Agent Matthews, put it on him." Fury demanded.

"Ummm...what exactly is _it, _Director?" I asked.

"You'll see."

Loki tossed me the box. Catching it, I took off the lid, revealing a rope bracelet. Black, laced with small green beads.

"A bracelet?" I asked, looking at Fury.

"I'm not the jewelry type." Loki joked.

Fury's eyes narrowed. "Well you better become the type."

I took the bracelet out, untying the knot. "Hold out your arm."

Loki grinned. "With pleasure." He cast his smile towards me. I felt my cheeks burn. I pulled the bracelet's ends apart and draped the rope over his pale wrist. I felt goosebumps trail up my arm as I touched his skin. It was a weird feeling, and I was glad I was wearing long sleeves so he couldn't see.

"Doctor Selvic came up with this brilliant idea. He was testing around with your blood cells and found a compound that can subdue the magic abilities you possess. I don't really know the whole breakdown of the science he spewed, but let's put it at this: That bracelet has tiny vials of the serum he created. There are small needles inside the rope and every day it will inject you, delivering the serum to your bloodstream."

"I'm not going to ask how you collected my blood..." Loki muttered.

The second I tied the knot of the bracelet, there was a soft pinching noise and Loki let out a mutter of pain, bringing his wrist up to his face. Tiny beads of blood dotted the rounds of his wrist.

"Seems a little inhumane, don't you think?" I asked, turning on Fury.

"He's a little inhumane, as you'll soon learn." Fury said, eyes narrowed.

Mine did as well and we shared steely glares of annoyance. Fury knew that I sometimes sympathized with villains when it came to our brutal forces of dictation. There were a few occasions where I agreed with methods, but honestly, it depended on who we were dealing with for me to form an opinion.

"So basically," Tony spoke, breaking the stare-off. "Antlers over there can't use any sort of magic within the next few months?"

"None." Fury answered.

"And how do we know it'll work?" Steve asked, finally speaking up.

"We don't." Fury sighed.

"Oh great. Another 'don't'." Tony muttered.

"Loki will not try anything. Like us, I assume he's waiting for peace to come to that village before he returns for whatever he's after." Thor speculated.

"And how are you exactly aware of this, brother?" Loki asked, taking a step towards the taller man.

"Care to prove me wrong?" Thor suggested.

Silence. Loki's face twisted into a scowl.

"As I thought." Thor said, turning and walking out of the cell.

"Captain, Stark, I'd ask if you two would follow Thor and wait for me and Agent Matthews to return to the conference room. I need to discuss the arrangements that will be put into place this upcoming week." Fury ordered.

"I think I'll stay. This is my niece we're talking about."

"Tony!" I groaned, shoving him forward. "I'll be fine! Just go before I sick Jarvis on you."

"Like he'd do it."

"We all know he likes me better." I said with a smirk.

Tony sighed, rolling his eyes. "Fine. Behave would you?" He said as he turned, walking out of the cell.

"When have I not?" I called to his back. A loud laugh sounded from him before he vanished from the room entirely, the door sealing behind him.

* * *

**Loki's POV**

As the last Avenger stepped out of the room, I allowed my eyes to flick over his young, blonde niece. She was good looking to say the least, with long blonde hair flowing down to just under her shoulders, with a bright, creamy complexion and blue-green eyes like the ocean. She was tall. About five'seven, so shorter than I. I towered at an even six feet, still taller than most. She was skinny with muscled arms and legs, and from here I could tell she had a firm stomach. Average bust, average foot size; she looked good for a human.

My mind flicked to Rebekah, and her eyes. What about them had made me release my grip? They were just eyes. Yes, eyes that had an extremely unique color, but they were eyes nonetheless. Not to mention, she was nothing special, was she? She was only human after all...

Most humans seemed plain to me, but the Avengers, Fury, this Rebekah girl, they were different. I wondered if others on Earth were like them. Not that it mattered. To be honest, I despised Earth and the way people treated the place. It started out beautiful, obviously, but these petty humans have turned it into a stone playground full of toxins and poison, killing the planet slowly. They'd kill their planet before I'd get the chance to take over.

I blinked, my thoughts thought of Asgard, of my mother's smiling, kind face, the place I used to claim as my calming spot, my room, the Bifrost, the bridge, the happy memories. Hot white anger suddenly flashed behind my lids as I thought of my father.

_NO. Not my father. A liar. _I thought. _He's nothing but a coward._

My anger swept over me, and I felt my face get warm. I took a breath and exhaled the anger out momentarily, before sucking it back in, poking it back into it's broken cage. I blinked, looking back to Fury.

"Anyways," he said, reaching into the inside of his long coat, pulling a folder out from a hidden pocket. "Here is what will happen. Agent Matthews, you and our friend here will be out in a town known as Bellingham. In the northwest, Washington state. We have a house out there for you."

"Anything special we should know?" She asked, taking the folder.

"Yes." Fury laughed quietly. "Stark will kill me for this later." I heard him mutter. "You two, like I said, must not arouse suspicion. Your new identities mark you as newly weds, just moving into a new town. You will be noticed, trust me. You must act, talk, and cooperate like a couple. It's a bit of an...awkward situation, but you'll muddle through. Every week, a different Avenger will check on you. I have no doubt Tony will be the first."

My eyebrows raised, I tilted my head to the side and gave a slight glance to Rebekah. Faint pink dusted her cheeks, arms folded across her chest.

"I can work with that." She answered, clearing her throat.

"Good." Fury smiled, pleased. "Regarding the rings, you'll receive those the day of departure. We'll have to take precautions, so we have to fill the house will things that would seem to connect the two of you. Pictures will be taken, mock wedding pictures of course. The house will be furnished accordingly as well, and bedrooms _will_ be separate." The last sentence was directed towards me.

I sent him a smirk. "When do we start?"

Fury glared. "Pictures are tomorrow. Two days after is when we depart, so I'd get prepared if I were you."

"And how do I prepare with no items?" I asked.

Fury rolled his eyes. "Obviously we'll prepare for you."

Rebekah took a breath. "Is that all?"

"As of now, yes." Fury answered. "Read over the folder. It entails the location, more on our 'friend' here, among other things. You're dismissed." With a nod to Fury and a slight smile to me, Rebekah turned and left the cell, her boots clacking rhythmically.

"You won't lay a hand on her." I turned my head away from the door she'd just walked out of and to Nick Fury, whose eyes blazed.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Not a finger. One hair out of place on that girl and we'll know. And let me tell you, Stark won't be the only one kicking your ass." he threatened.

I laughed. "You actually think I'm foolish enough to think of that girl worthy of my time?"

"What I _think,_ is that you find her attractive and that you would jump at the chance of a night with her."

Anger coursed through me. I was annoyed by this ridiculous accusation. Yes, I found the Rebekah girl attractive, but I was not some sloppy bag of dirt who slept with every girl I saw.

"I'll keep that in mind Fury."

"Good." He walked to the exit. "An agent will bring you clothes for the photography tomorrow morning. Be ready."

"What, don't have the decency to allow me a shower?" I snarked, feeling the layer of grime on my skin.

Fury sent me the millionth glare that day. He reached to his side, grabbing a walkie-talkie from his belt. "This is Director Fury. Send someone in to escort the prisoner to a shower, and then directly back to his cell."

A voice answered, "Yes Director."

"Happy?"

"Ecstatic."

With that Fury left the room, leaving me to my thoughts.

* * *

It was at least another hour until an agent was sent to bring me to a shower. He tossed a towel at me.

"Let's go." I followed, muttering a curse under my breath.

We walked down a course of hallways, reaching a bathroom marked, **"Men's" **

"You got fifteen minutes, ya hear me?" The agent snapped.

"Crystal clear." I growled, walking into the empty bathroom, back towards the showers. I stepped into one, hanging up my towel and stripping down, turning the handle on, getting scalded with hot water instantaneously.

"For the sake of Asgard!" I snarled, following the sentence with a stream of curses. Finally adapting to the water after a minute or two, I immersed myself. Water streamed down my back, relieving the slightest bit of tension from me. I sighed deeply, enjoying the steam.

"Newly weds." I laughed quietly to myself. "Only fools would believe us as those. I highly doubt anyone will believe us." I spent the rest of the time de-stressing myself in the hot water, hoping I could feel this way forever.

By the time I finished, I heard the footsteps of the agent, who'd had come stomping in, two other agents on his tail. I wrapped the towel around my waist quickly, just as they threw open the shower curtain.

"It's been twenty minutes." The agent who had led me in snapped.

"Yes, I'm aware."

"I gave you fifteen minutes, and you just went over that time limit."

"By a mere five minutes." I pointed out.

He glowered at me. "Get out. Now."

"I don't have any new clothing." I pointed out.

"Do I have to drag you out myself?"

I looked at him and the two behind him. I thought deeply, the image of me pushing them back with my mind present. I felt a blip of energy and opened my eyes, ready to release it...when the energy dissipated. My eyes widened, and the guard gave me a weird look. I looked down at my wrist.

_The bracelet. _

So it worked.

_Congratulations Dr. Selvic. Your serum worked. _

The one thing that made me whole, made me a villain, made me _me_,was gone. Within the blink of an eye, it was gone.

"No." I spoke, defeated. "No you don't." One of the guards grabbed my dirty clothes, the other two ushering me out of the bathroom stall and into the hallway. The few people that passed us gave me the most impolite of looks, making me feel completely vulnerable. I felt a chill over my skin, and I shivered slightly as they led me back to my cell.

"What, you cold Asgardian?" The head guard asked.

I gritted my teeth. "Of course I'm cold, you idiot."

He shoved me into the wall. "Sucks."

Anger coursed through me. I guess I deserved their cruelty, but I was certainly not in the mood for it.

"Do I not receive a new set of clothing?" I asked.

"Tomorrow." One man muttered.

"Am I supposed to remain naked until then?" I asked, shocked.

"Guess so." the guard muttered. His friends laughed. I let out a growl, stopping where I was momentarily so that the guard behind would bump into me. Unfortunately, I managed to step on his foot, and he yelled out, pushing me forward.

"Watch where you're going, freak!" I managed to trip, knocking another guard down.

"What do you think you're doing?!" He shouted. Before I could look up, I felt an immense pain to my cheek. He had punched me. Within moments, they all started beating on me, fists rolling into my body, feet slamming into my sides.

I let them, seeing no point to fighting back against them. I felt my lip split slightly and a jab to my nose. Just as the dizziness started to set in, I heard,

"Hey! Cut it out!"

"Oh great, it's you." the head guard muttered.

"Yeah, it's me. What the hell do you think you're doing?" I sat up, trying to get a view of the face giving off the voice. Blood rolled down my cheek from my nose. Rebekah. Her eyes skimmed me over, eyes burning, before returning her gaze to the ignorant moron who'd started the quarrel.

I felt a boot step onto my chest, pushing me down and back onto the floor. I let out a grunt.

"Teaching the brute a lesson."

"And you're not the brute, beating him up like that?" She retorted.

"Look, it doesn't really matter. We're just taking him back to his cell." The guard responded.

"Allow me," She walked over, pushing a few aside, bending over me. "Hold onto your towel, I'm helping you stand." She reached a hand out to me. I thankfully took it, and he pulled hard, hauling me up and onto my feet. I tightened the towel around my waist, wiping some of the blood off my face with a hand.

"You can't just take him from us!" one of the men whined.

"I'll be sure Director Fury hears about it if you don't return him." The head guard snarled, eyes narrowed at her. She smirked.

"I'm sure Fury would love to hear that one of his favorite agents saved a prisoner full of valuable information from possible head trauma or concussion. He'd love it even more when he found out it was because of the three of you!" Her voice was full of confidence, and I saw the head guard twitch in irritation.

"I'm going to assume we've come to an understanding?" She asked. No reply. "Good. C'mon Loki. Let's get you some clothing." She pushed me in front of her, past the guards, and down a separate hallway. Standing by my side, we walked, and she asked, "Are you alright?"

"Me? I'm quite fine." I fibbed, avoiding her eyes.

She stopped me outside a door labeled: **STORAGE**

"No you aren't. You've got a split lip, bloody nose, and a bounty of bruises that will appear in no time. You're not fine." She said, opening the door and ushering me inside, shutting the door quietly and quickly. I watched as she walked over to a shelf stocked with folds of fabric. "What size are you?"

"Size?" I questioned. She looked me over. "Medium." I heard her mutter. Moments later, she walked over with black colored fabric in her hands.

"Put this on, I'm gonna go find a first aid kit, okay?" I merely nodded as she turned away walking swiftly to the back. I dropped the towel, throwing on the undergarment, then soon the sweatpants, tank top, and long sleeved hoodie. I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed, catching sight of myself in the mirror.

_Good Gods. _I thought. _I look like as though I've been dragged through Hell. _

My lip was indeed split open and gushing as well was my nose, the blood trickling down my face. A small cut on my head, just near the temple. The blood contrasted against my overly pale skin. Bags under my eyes just added to the effect, giving off the impression that I hadn't slept well in months, which was the truth. I hadn't slept well. Nightmares plagued me every night, sucking me down further into the blackness of what I already was stuck in.

Rebekah soon returned with the kit, setting it on a nearby counter and flipping it open. I watched as she wet a washcloth in a small basin of water, taking the washcloth to my face. I winced.

"Sorry." I heard her mutter.

Her work was silent. I watched as she dabbed the cloth to my face, blood staining the white material. After she cleaned, I watched as she ripped open a small packet, dabbing cloudy cream onto her fingers and hence onto my face. It stung, and I let out a slight gasp of pain. She paused for a moment, letting me recover before continuing.

**_Look at you._** My conscience snarled. **_Battles full of blood don't even faze you, and here you are wincing at a simple medicating cream. _**

Ignoring the voice in my head, I let her continue her work and let her tape the small bandage to my head. She cleaned up the mess and stuffed the kit into a nearby drawer.

"There. I would just use lip balm on your lip to help with that cut." She recommended, wiping her hands on her pants.

"Are you a doctor?" I asked.

She laughed. "Hardly, I just have experience."

"I see."

Silence. She stared awkwardly at the ground, avoiding my eyes.

"Why did you help me?" I asked, cutting through the quiet.

She looked up, "Why wouldn't I?"

"Because I'm not the good guy. I most likely deserved the hate and pain they caused me." I pointed out.

She shrugged, running a hand through her hair. "No one deserves to be purposefully hurt. I mean...we're all just people. Human I guess. Even when it's the most dangerous and evil person in the world, regardless of how many people he's killed or hurt, does it make us the better person, to do what he did, to do those things to him?" Her words hung in the air. Right then, she had let a wall down, letting me in momentarily.

"I believe I can see what you mean."

"I mean yes, they deserve some form of punishment," She added. "But...to hurt that person back...I don't know. Sometimes it's needed, sometimes not." I stared at her, drinking in everything she said. Seeming to be done, she walked to the door, opened it and said, "After you."

I walked forward, stopping to look at her and say, "I understand your theory." Before walking out the doorway, hearing her follow behind me.

We walked a while before reaching my cell room. She walked me in, watching as I stepped into the glass space.

"They feed you yet?" She asked. I scoffed. "As if they would." I watched the door shut.

"Wait here." She said, then made a face. "Oh wait..." I laughed at her, watching her shake her face and leave the room. I waited, like she requested. When she returned, she held a tray. I could see the steam wafting up from its contents.

"I figured you were good enough to deserve a meal. Mashed potatoes, chicken, fruit, and some water. Good enough?"

I stood and walked over as she slid the tray through a small compartment.

I looked to her. "Thank you." She nodded.

I near attacked the tray I was that hungry. I shoveled food into my mouth, piece by piece, not caring if I burned the roof of my mouth. She watched me eat, taking the tray when I was done.

"Guess I'll see you tomorrow." She turned, getting ready to leave when I called out, "What, I wasn't good enough for bed essentials?" She swiveled around, walls back up.

"Cute." Then, she was gone. I sighed, slumping against the wall. My eyes blinked slowly, and I felt my self dozing off. I laughed for a second, thinking of how kind she had been to me. Maybe not all of these people at S.H.I.E.L.D were so bad.

* * *

**You are welcome!:) Read and review, follow and favorite and I'll see you next chapter! **


	4. Chapter 3-Photography

**AN: Hey guys! WHOA! 11 favorites, 9 reviews, and 28 follows!? On _MY _story?! That's a lot for me, thank you so much! You guys rock!**

**To all those that stay throughout the entire story, thank you! Don't worry, I'm not even close to being done, there's so much more to come. Like I said last chapter, I do have outside commitments, and I'm sorry if I freak you guys out if I'm MIA for a week.**

**Basically...I'm busier than one can handle. Tomorrow would be a good writing day for me...if I wasn't involved in what I am. I will be traveling all day tomorrow, so I will not be writing chapter four tomorrow. My Saturdays are always like that...Sunday I will _try _to get some in, I really have to focus on raising my AP grade(ONLY bad one I have) and keep my other grades up if my tests make em go down.**

**Sorry for all the personal info, just wanted to make sure you guys knew why I'm not so consistent. And yeaaaaah...**

**But anywaaaaays, haha enjoy the story you guys:)**

* * *

**Rebekah's POV**

I opened my eyes and sighed at the sunlight filtering through my skylight. The clock to my right read **8:30**. Morning. I really didn't want to get up today, I honestly felt like it should be a lazy day. And it would've been, if Fury hadn't pulled me off my vacation time to myself for this freakin mission. I normally wouldn't be so mad, but I'd previously been sent on a mission where I'd almost lost my life, and just needed to get away.

Three months ago, we were dealing with a dangerous criminal, Antonio Verona, born and raised in Italy with a warlord father, who was running around, killing Italian officials, pillaging towns, murdering innocent women and children and torturing people who he thought were, _impure_, with genetically enhanced soldiers. Not like Captain America, no, but men who'd been turned into things that looked like demons out of a book on Hell. Just thinking of them made me shiver, and it was because of one of those...things...that I'd nearly been killed by, had Fury not sent in backup last minute.

It took Natasha three hours to calm me down before I went officially into shock after that night.

Italy had always been a place of happiness for me, from my frequent trips as a child, but because of what I saw there, and what I experienced that night, I wanted nothing to do with Italy until I could go back. I would go with someone too, there was no way in hell I'd go alone, for fear of what I might see, or _think_ I'd see.

After that, I told Fury I needed a quick break from S.H.I.E.L.D, not that I was quitting, but that I needed a short suspension. Guess Fury felt two months was sufficient enough for me. I felt better, even though dreams of the demons still haunted me from time to time.

_I need to go for a run. Get my mind off things..._ I thought to myself.

I threw back the covers and swung my feet over the mattress, my feet planting on the cold floor. I stood and walked over to my duffel bag, unzipping it and pulled out a pair of yoga capris, my sportsbra, and dark blue tank top. I threw my clothes on, quickly slipping socks and my running shoes onto my feet. I pulled my hair up into a tight pony tail and walked out of the room and into the hallway. Few people were in the current hall, but I knew better than to think the complex was quiet. S.H.I.E.L.D was never not working. Knowing I'd walk into the mess of agents at their stations to my right, I took the left hallway, leading to the indoor track I knew would be fairly empty of people.

Agents passed me left and right, but none stopped to say hello.

_Must be some meeting they're gonna miss_ _if they don't hurry._

Once at the track, I took a breath, realizing I was the only one there. Not that I hadn't been expecting it, but a part of me hoped I wouldn't be alone in the large room with my own thoughts and breathing. I sighed and re-tightened my pony-tail, choosing a starting point, then taking off in a slight sprint around the corner.

_Left. Right. Left. Right. Left. Right._

_Faster. Push yourself. Don't Stop._

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Scuff. __Thump. Thump. Thump. Scuff._

As each foot hit the fake gravel, which was more like gymnast flooring in my opinion, the sound of rubber on scuffed rubber made soft scratching and thumping noises, a sort of rhythmic and calming sound. Running was one of my ways of keeping calm or letting anger out. Showers and forms of fighting were another.

Running gave me an excuse to run away momentarily, to escape what was dashing through my mind currently. It tested me.

Showers let me de-stress in a more relaxing setting, letting me release tension from my body out of my pores and into the warm steam.

Fighting let me get the majority of my anger out. The feeling of fury raging through me and onto another object sometimes made me feel better. Sometimes you just have to hit something hard enough or scream loud enough to get calm.

All three helped me think. Helped me think long and hard.

A least thirty minutes later, I'd lost track of how many laps I'd ran, and my breathing was extremely heavy, my body drenched in sweat. I needed water. I walked to the entrance of the room and grabbed a water bottle from a nearby stand, ripping off the cap and downing the contents quickly. I exhaled deeply and started walking back to my room, ready to shower for the day.

Just as I reached my hallway, I heard, "Agent Matthews!"

I turned. Ryan Jacobsen jogged up to me, wheezing.

"Oh, hey Ryan." I said, arms at my sides. "What is it?"

"Agent Fury..." He panted. "Wanted me to tell you that the whole photography thing for your current mission is in one hour and he wants you ready for the hair and makeup stylists."

I gave him a semi-smile. "Thanks for letting me know."

"Course. Not that you need it anyway." He commented.

I looked at him. "What?"

"The makeup. You don't really need it." He said, giving me a shy smile.

"Oh...thanks Ryan." I smiled, giving him a nod and turning back towards the door a few feet from me.

"Hey...Rebekah?" He called. I turned, looking at him.

"Yeah?"

"I know you have your mission and all, but do you think maybe you'd be free for dinner tonight? Just us two?" He offered.

My eyes widened. _He wanted dinner with me? _I pondered it in my head. I didn't like Ryan so much past a co-worker and slight friend. Sure, he was cute and that was why I blushed every time he complimented me, but I didn't like him to the point of dating him. Still, I didn't want to say no, so I shrugged and said,

"Sure. Don't see why not." His smile was wide and white.

"Great. Dinner at six then?" I nodded. "Okay, see you then." Smiling he jolted back down the hallway he'd came down and I sighed, turning the door handle and walked into my room.

I looked at the clock. Five minutes ago, Ryan said I had an hour until pictures. It was nine forty-five now, so I figured I could shower quickly and then head down to where I needed to be. Quickly stripping down, I hopped into my shower, letting the water slide down my body. A few minutes later and I was out, my hair and body wrapped in white towels, toothbrush in my mouth, moving back and forth swiftly. Keeping the towel on my head, I slipped on some black leggings and a sleeveless, collared white shirt. I grabbed my white, black studded flats and walked out the door, down the hallway to the right, seeing my uncle a few feet in front of me.

"Tony!" I called. He turned, seeing me and smiled warmly, stopping to wait for me. I noticed he was wearing a dark black suit with a white tie. Once I'd reached him, he stuck an arm around my shoulder and gave me a soft squeeze.

"Hey kiddo. How ya doin?" He asked, adjusting the tie on his suit.

"I'm alright. Slept a little funny last night, but other than that I'm good."

"You go running this morning?"

I nodded. "I seriously needed it." I said, running a hand through my damp hair.

Looking him up and down I laughed and asked, "What's with the suit?"

He sighed. "I have to be in some of the pictures, making it look like I'm 'giving you away' at your 'wedding'."

I giggled. "Awww, how cute." He rolled his eyes, muttering to himself quietly. "What time is it?"

He looked to his watch muttering, "You really need one of these things."

"Buy me one then."

He rolled his eyes. "Ten o' five."

I nodded. "Good, by the time I get there, they should have plenty of time to doll me up however they should." Tony laughed.

"I'm gonna get photographic evidence of you in that frilly dress they found." He smirked as he spoke and I felt a groan escape my lips.

"How bad is it?" I asked, head tilted.

He howled with laughter. "I'm not gonna tell you. Just know it's probably not as bad as I'm making it out to be." I glared.

"Gee thanks Uncle Tony, I love you too."

He winked. "Course you do."

We walked and talked some more until we reached the room where all the photos would be taken. Director Fury was talking with a few photographers, Steve, and Thor in front of a doorway. The three men were all in suits, matching ones of course.

"See you out there Beks." He kissed my head softly before walking over to the others.

I sighed and saw a woman waving me over. "Over here Miss Matthews!" I walked over, being greeted by a short brunette woman who held a small clipboard.

"Hi, I'm Angela. I'm in charge of your 'wedding' look. We'll start with your hair, then go on to your makeup, and then we'll put on the dress. Speaking of which! Would you like to see it?" I nodded. She walked me over to a large vanity with a mirror framed by white light bulbs, a dress bag hanging next to it. She unzipped the bag, and from here I could tell the skirt was large, the bodice very tight. A box of jewelry sat next to it, along with a pair of silvery heels with cute little white, silver studded bows on the side.

"Okay, so I'm gonna as you to sit down and just do as I say. We have very little time until you go out, so let's get this done quick." Within moments of her finishing her sentence, I heard the woman press the button of the hair dryer and attack my hair with it, quickly drying the blonde strands. I watched in the mirror as she added product every now and again, until my entire head was dry. She then started a braid, cascading it sideways at the top of my head, almost like those cascade waterfall braids you see all the time. After that, she took a curling iron and quickly curled each strand of hair under the braid. She finished off by spraying me fully with hairspray, so the curls would stay.

Once my hair was done, she dabbed foundation onto my skin, concealed what needed to be hidden and brushed powder onto my face.

"Look up for me." I did as she said and felt her line my eyes with a dark brown liner, then coating my lids with a soft champagne color before finishing my eyes off with mascara. She added blush and a heavy amount of lip gloss to my mouth.

"Okay! Time to put on the dress and accessories." She ushered me out of my chair and helped me stand, handing me a strapless bra and a crinoline, which I quickly put on. She threw the dress over my head and shoved the heels onto my feet letting me look in the tall mirror at the end result. My hair was beyond perfect, as was my makeup. The dress fit me just as well, the bodice clinging to my skin in all its strapless glory, the large skirt flaring out into curls of satin. The heels made me a bit taller and Angela came over, stringing a silver necklace onto my neck before handing me matching silver earrings. **_  
_**

"Hurry up then!" I slid the earring in and sighed, looking back at the mirror.

I looked..._pretty_.

I smiled and looked to Angela, "Thank you. You're a wonderful makeup and hair stylist." She smiled back.

"You're welcome. I'm sorry to rush you, but Director Fury told me he has a very strict schedule to work with, that's why I hurried you so much."

"It's alright. If Fury has anything to say about it, tell me and I'll talk with him. I'm one of the few to win an argument like that with him." I told her.

She flashed me another smile. "Well alright. Have fun out there. Oh! I almost forgot!" She walked back over to the dress bag, pulling out a sheer veil lined with satin, a gorgeous silver comb attached. "Can't go out there without this." She slid the veil into my hair, patting me on the back.

"Goodbye for now Miss Matthews. I hope to see you again."

"Me too." Then I took a step forward and towards the cameras. Steve was the first to see me, and I swear his jaw almost dropped the second his eyes flicked to me. My uncle noticed this and turned, smiling as he walked up to me.

"Well don't you look all fancy today?" He joked, flicking my nose.

I laughed. "What, not used to seeing me this way?"

"What, like an actual girl?"

My mouth opened in mock shock and a partial grin. "You jerk."

"I try. But seriously, you're making me feel old."

"Why, because I'm so much younger and obviously have the better looks?" He snorted.

"No, but now I'm thinking of the future of when you _will_ be getting married and me having not to cry when I actually give you away." He pretended to wipe a tear away.

I giggled again. "Stop! You're making this more weird."

"Duh. That's my job." I rolled my eyes at him just as the other two Avengers in the room and Director Fury walked over.

"You look lovely." Steve commented. I nodded.

"Thank you."

"Here," Fury handed me a small item. It was the wedding ring. A silver band with diamonds on the sides, and a larger diamond in the center. I slipped it onto my ring finger and sighed, watching as he, Thor, and Steve walked up to stand in as the groomsmen, two female agents in green dresses following their lead, being the active bridesmaids.

"Alright, let's get this over with." I walked to the doorway, which revealed a lovely room of pure white and green. Mostly white. White chairs on two sides of an isle, white flowers, white candles, all that good stuff. Green touched up the room here and there, complimenting the scheme. People started filling in chairs, agents, pretending to be the family and friends of the wedding. A man stood up at the front, acting as the man to 'marry' me and Loki.

Loki stood up there and I felt myself blushing as I stared at him. He wore the silver band on his ring finger, but the dark suit he wore fit him like a glove, his hair in its natural curly mess around his face. The bruises on his jaw had faded, and the cut on his lip had sealed quite nicely, but there was still a small bandage on his forehead, under a few strands of dark hair.

He looked...handsome.

...

_I cannot believe I just said that about a criminal._

Shaking it off I turned to my uncle.

"You ready?" Tony asked me.

Before I could answer, a voice called, "Not without me she's not, nor without her bouquet." I turned, seeing the one person I'd missed just as much as my uncle these past few months.

"Nat!" I yelled, flinging my arms around the red head. She laughed saying, "Don't crush the flowers kid!" I took a step back, muttering sorry to her.

"Here," she handed me the bouquet of white roses, smiling. "Okay..., I know this isn't real, but you look amazing regardless." She wore a similar dress to those of the 'bridesmaids' in the room. I guessed she was my acting maid of honor.

I had a feeling at my real wedding, whenever it happened, Natasha would be my maid of honor regardless, that's how close we are. She's like the older sister I never had, in place of the older brother I'd lost. Natasha took me under her wing when it came to being an agent at S.H.I.E.L.D, and was always there like an older sister would be. She taught me almost all I knew when it came to being an agent, and I was glad to have her there whenever I needed her.

I blushed. "Thanks, Nat."

Hawkeye, or Barton, as we called him came up and slid an arm around her waist. "Surprised to see us?"

I nodded. "Extremely. Fury said you were on a mission."

Natasha nodded as Barton walked over to Tony for a brief chat. "We were, but we finished early. Fury debriefed us on everything once we got back and I gladly decided to get in on this little setup."

My brows furrowed. "When did you get back? I only got here and figured out about this yesterday..." I said.

She laughed, flipping my veil over my face. "This morning. I figured I could sleep later, that making sure you weren't too freaked out was more important." I smiled.

"This is why you're my acting older sister." I said. With a smile, she patted my arm and said, "We'll catch up more later." Before she walked through the door and up to the front, Barton right behind her.

Once she and Barton took their spots, Fury yelled, "Okay, cameras are on, lets get the first set done!"

I rolled my eyes at 'the first set', and walked out with Tony. I heard the shutter of the camera as pictures were taken of me and my uncle. The man in charge kept motioning for us to walk. He was bald, with large, rectangular glasses and a high voice. We walked up the isle and Tony gave me a hug.

_Snap! _Another picture.

Loki gave a grim smile and took my hand, helping me up the tiny stairs.

_Snap!_

The bald man started directing what kinds of pictures would be taken.

_Snap!_

There was one of me and Loki standing together.

_Snap!_

One of the entire front. After that, Fury made the entire audience leave.

"Lift her veil." The photographer told Loki.

Loki and I turned together and he gingerly lifted the veil over my head.

_Snap!_

"Alright, now take each other's rings and put them on each other, Those are required. "

We did as he said, fingers brushing. For a moment, I thought Loki shivered, but it was probably just my imagination.

_Snap! Snap!_

"Alright, those are done. Part of me wants to do a kiss shot before the close ups under the arch..." He trailed off, looking at each of us expectantly.

"No." Before the word could come out of my mouth, it had come out of Tony's. Natasha sighed and shook her head.

The photographer glared at my uncle before sighing loudly and saying, "Let's just continue onto the close ups." He led us over to a very well light photo setup with a white backdrop with black words behind it. "Now these won't just be close ups of the two of you, but wedding shots like these generally have the couples _close together_." I nodded, knowing what he meant.

"And what exactly do you want us to do?" Loki asked, standing next to me.

The photographer rolled his eyes, hands on his hips. "Obviously..." he droned. "Act like you love each other, like you're newly weds?"

Loki sighed and wrapped his arms around my waist, chin on my head. "Like this?"

The photographer's eyes lit up. "YES! That is PERFECT!"

_Snap! Snap!_

"Okay, you, groom, pick some more poses."

Loki complied easily, doing some of the simplest poses, whether it was holding my hand or twirling me around, or even hugging me. Tony seemed not even close to happy, but stayed silent. After a while the photographer looked at Loki, annoyed.

"Yes?" Loki asked.

"You're boring me. Spice things up a bit. And that means now, chop chop!" Loki sighed, tilting his head to look at me. "Not spicy enough!"

For a moment, Loki's face was blank, but then, his eyes sparked, and his lips formed a very sly grin.

"Spice it up, huh?" He asked. Suddenly, I felt his hands slide down my waist landing just above my hips. His head moved down, and I felt his lips brush the edge of my shoulder.

"L-Loki...I-I," My stuttering was truly embarrassing at the moment and I felt my cheeks flush. Tony was about to intervene when...

_SNAP!_

"OH MY GOD YES! THAT IS PERFECT. DO MORE!" Everyone kind of just stared at the photographer's outburst, and Fury just sighed, giving Tony a look, signaling him to back off.

Loki grinned and wrapped his arms around me, causing me to face him. "Play along would you?" He whispered. I nodded, sliding my arms up and around his neck, our foreheads pressing together.

_SNAP! SNAP!_

Loki turned me to face the camera, and I felt his hands return to my hips, feeling his head dip and kiss my neck softly, eliciting a slight gasp from my lips.

_No, no, no, no, no__, no, no, no__, no, no, no,_ NO! My thoughts screamed. _This is weird. Why is this going on? I need to stop the photos..._

Right as I was about to say something, Loki merely wrapped his arm around my waist and smiled, nudging me to do the same. I did, and soon, we were done with the close-ups. I let out a breath as he removed his hands from me. Tony quickly stepped in, shoving Loki out, telling the photographer to take a few shots of us.

"He needs to keep his hands off." Tony muttered.

I blushed. "It's fine Tony. It's all part of the mission."

"Oh yeah?" Tony sighed. "Then someone better tell him how close to getting his ass beat he was.'' I sighed and smacked his arm, giving him the, 'Stop it, everything's fine' look.

After that, all that was left was regular group photos with the bridesmaids and groomsmen.

Nat stood close to me the entirety of the time, and once we were all done, she walked with me to where I originally got changed, helping me out of the dress. I slipped on my regular clothing and sighed as she asked,

"So how are you?"

"Been better. Was on vacation, remember, and would rather be sleeping right about now." Natasha laughed at me.

"You and me both, kid. Guessing you're feeling a lot better?" I nodded. "Good. It's not the same you when you're down." I smiled slightly, looking into the mirror and pushing down some of the frizz from my hair.

"I sure hope so." I said, pulling on my flats. "Honestly, I just needed a break after all that. And you helped me when I needed it too, which helped. Thank you."

She smiled. "What are best friends for?" I grinned back and put the dress back into it's bag, along with everything else. I followed her out of the changing area and back towards the men. Thor and Steve stood defensively next to Loki, as if he would attack at any second.

"Now that _that's_ over..." Fury started. "Agent Matthews, you're free the rest of the day. I have business with the other Avengers for a while, so I'm afraid you won't get to catch up with Agent Romanov."

I groaned and slumped, leaning on Natasha for support. "Seriously?"

"You'll live." Fury said with the roll of his one good eye. He turned to Loki. "And _you,"_

Loki grinned. "Yes?"

"Your ass is being put back in that cell. I don't trust you not to do something stupid in the facility."

"Of course you wouldn't." Loki commented, his grin still there.

"What the hell are you cheesing about?" Tony asked, annoyed with his smile. Loki frowned quickly. "Keep your face like that. It's much less annoying."

I giggled slightly and avoided Loki's eyes as he glared at me.

"Anyways, Thor, Captain, take Loki back to his cell, then meet me with the other Avengers on deck to meet Doctor Banner." Fury directed. My eyes widened. Banner? As in the Hulk, Banner?

"Can I come?" I asked. Fury sighed. "Sure." I grinned, linking arms with Tony and Nat. I took glimpse at Loki before he was ushered out. He merely stared at me absentmindedly, until he was grabbed.

"Alright then, let's go get Brucy Wucy!" Tony sang. Nat and Fury rolled their eyes, while Hawkeye and I let out a few chuckles.

"Yes...let's go meet Doctor Banner." I said with a smile.

* * *

**AN: YES I KNOW...this chapter was pretty freaking boring and I'm sorry! This idea floated around in my head and I kinda dragged it out. I will make sure the next chapter is a lot more exciting/eventful. **

**Okay...for some reason, I was like...OBSESSED with putting Rebekah's 'wedding' outfit together. I actually looked crap up to make it...**

**I tried putting in links so you guys could see it...especially the hairstyle and dress...but fanfic doesn't let the websites save on the stories correctly...so I put them on my profile! Go check the links out!:) **

**So there's all that just because I'm weird and thought I'd have a little fun with it. Personally...that white dress is GORGEOUS! Hopefully I'm not the only one who thinks so. **

**Read and review, favorite and follow, and watch for updates, I'll see YOU next chapter!:) **


End file.
